


Flame, The

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-24
Updated: 2000-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ asks Toby out to have drinks with her.





	Flame, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: Items in single quotation marks ('), are the character's thoughts. Also I would like to thank AJ and Dallas for beta reading this.

 

It was strange to have free time. Neither of them could remember the last time that they had any time to do anything. Of course working in the White House does cut down on ones social life. In fact it makes it nonexistent. Things had been very hectic since the shooting. CJ had been worried about how he was handling it, so she had asked him to come out and have a free drinks with her that night. He had relucantly came. Now they were sitting in a bar talking. It seemed liked it had been forever since they had been able to talk.

"Did I tell you that Andrea called me after the shooting?"

"No." CJ ventured warily. She could tell by the way he was starting to open up that he had probably had a little too much to drink.

"Yeah, she said she was glad I was okay, and that she had been worried when the reports first started to come about the shooting."

"How did you feel about that?" CJ asked. If he answered she would really know what condition he was in.

"I don't know."

'Okay,' CJ thought, 'It's not as bad as I first thought. He still has most of his senses about him.' It had been years since she had dealt with a drunken Toby, and she was uncertain about whether she wanted to tonight.

"What about Danny, did he actually say anything to you." Toby asked.

'Uh-oh, maybe I was wrong.' CJ thought. She didn't know if she really wanted to answer the question, but she could tell that Toby was very determined so she felt that she had no choice. "Yeah, you know exactly what he said."

"He asked you about who was in charge."

"Hounded me about it."

"Okay, I guess no one reacted the way we expected them to."

"What do you mean by that?" CJ asked.

"Me and Andrea, you and Danny."

"I get that point, but what exactly do you mean?" CJ asked.

"I thought Andrea would realize that she still had strong feelings for me. Maybe she does on some level, but they are not enough for her to want our relationship back. You and Danny, you wanted Danny to ask how you were, to act like he cared."

"Toby don't pretend to know what I wanted, okay."

"Okay, what did you want?"

"I don't know. He and I had been fighting, you know that." CJ sighed. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe he reacted the way that I wanted him to, maybe he didn't I don't know."

"Okay."

"Why don't we go. I think we've both had enough." CJ said.

"Yeah." Toby said as he watched her put her coat on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, they both ended up back at CJ's apartment. Maybe it was because CJ didn't want to leave Toby alone after he had drank so much. Or maybe it was some kind of kismet, or it was predestined, or maybe it was simply fate. Neither of them knew what drew them together that night, but some cosmic force did.

In a way, Toby's kiss had come from out of the blue, in another way it came as no surprise at all. In fact CJ may have initiated it. But she did know that she didn't try to stop it. In fact she probably encouraged it. She knew that she would probably regret this in the morning, but she didn't care. She wanted to be with him. Maybe they both needed comfort, and perhaps they would feel better in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun coming through the blinds woke CJ up the next morning. She was very glad that it was Sunday, and she didn't have to be at work that morning. She would have been very late if she had been supposed to be there, because it was ten o'clock. She cautiously opened her eyes. She wasn't certain if she wanted to face Toby yet. But, he was not there. She looked around, and saw her clothes from the night before folded and placed on a chair. They had not been that way last night. She was certain of that, they had been dropped haphazardly on the floor. She got up, found her robe, and then went to find Toby. She found him in the living room, with the TV on very low.

"Is that low to keep from waking me up? Or is it because you have one hell of a hangover?" She asked quietly.

"Both." Toby answered just as quietly. He turned and looked at her. A very intense look passed between them before they both looked away.

"We probably should talk about this." CJ ventured apprehensively.

"Yeah, I know." Toby said.

"There is probably something highly appropriate to say in this situation, but I don't know what it is." CJ said.

"Neither do I."

"Well then I guess that it's a good thing that we don't use out communication skills to make a living."

"That's true." Toby laughed. "I think we should agree to not tell anyone about what happened last night."

"I agree."

"Okay."

"But shouldn't we talk about it?"

"I think we both know what happened."

"Yeah, but do we know what it means?" CJ asked.

"I don't. Do you?" Toby asked.

"No."

Toby watched her for a moment after she answered. He wished he knew what was going on in her mind. But since he didn't really know what was going through his own mind, maybe it was good that he didn't know. He knew he wanted to kiss her. If he did, he was certain they would end up back in her bed. Would that really be a bad thing? He had been thinking for awhile that he would like to pursue a relationship with her, but if he did he didn't want it to be based on sex alone.

CJ knew he was watching her. What had happened last night had changed her life. She knew now that she would never be able to settle for Danny. As Toby was watching her, she wondered if he wanted to kiss her. She knew that it likely would not stop at a kiss, but that was okay. She decided she should do something about that.

Toby looked up when he heard her start to move. She was walking towards him. He knew that if she got close to him he would not be able to resist. Apparently she didn't want him to because when she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded by pulling her close to him.

"Is this wise?" Toby asked after a minute

"I don't really care right now." CJ said. "Do you?"

"Not particularly." Toby said as they fell against the couch.

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
